moving on for you
by nileyiseverything123
Summary: miley breaks up with nick. nick is devastated, he can't move on. joe is trying to help him, then miley asks him if he will move on for her? but do you think you could ever get over the love of your life? find out.


A niley story

Miley: (knocks on nick's door)

Nick: (opens it) hey!

Miley: hi…can we talk?  
Nick: ya sure. (Walks outside and shuts the door) so what do you need to talk about?

Miley: (looks down) I think we should break up…

Nick: what? Why?

Miley: I just don't think it's working out…

Nick: but I love you…

Miley: I did too…

Nick: did?

Miley: sorry… (Walking away?)  
nick: so you are giving up?

Miley: (turns around) on you? Never… but on us… ya… I am… sorry… (Starts to walk away again)

Nick: miley don't do this… (Thunder roars)

Miley: (a tear falls and then it starts to rain)

Nick: (just standing there watching miley disappear in the distance)

Miley: (walking away)

Nick: stands there in the rain) why?

Miley: (disappears)

Nick: (can't see miley anymore and still standing in pouring rain)

Afterward

Nick: (walks in)

Joe: dude! You're soaking wet!

Nick: 9walks upstairs)

Kevin: no duh Joe!

Joe: what is up with nick? (Walks upstairs) Nicky?  
Nick: (his head under his pillow)

Kevin: dude, you ok?  
Nick: (doesn't reply)

Joe: (sits on his bed) nick?  
Nick: leave me alone!

Kevin: dude what's up?

Nick: (get's out from underneath his bed) miley broke up with me!

Kevin, Joe: why?

Nick: I don't know! I said why? And she just walked away…

Joe: that must suck!

Kevin: (looks at him) leave.

\Joe: my brother is in pain mister! I cannot leave!

Kevin: ugh! (Turns to nick) its ok dude, you'll get over her…

Nick: I asked her if she was giving up… and she said… on me no, but on us yes…

Joe: ooooohhhhh!

Nick, Kevin: (look at Joe) leave!

Joe: gosh! (Stomps out)

Next day in school

Miley: (at her locker)

Nick: (his locker is right next to hers and he opens it)

Miley: (doesn't look at him but knows he's there)

Nick: (grabs his books and knows miley is still at her locker)

Miley: (shuts it and walks away)

Nick: (shuts his locker and slides down)  
miley: (doesn't turn around but knows nick is looking at her)

Joe: (walks over) hey dude!

Nick: (looking down) hey…

Joe: miley?  
Nick: ya…

Joe: don't sweat it dude, she'll come through.

Nick: no… I don't think she will…

With miley

Miley: (walks into class) Mrs. Mac?  
Teacher: yes?  
Miley: can I have a different lab partner?  
Nick: (walks in and hears her talking)

Teacher: why?

Miley: I think I need a new partner.

Teacher: (looks at her list) you can work with…

Mitchel: I can work with her.

Miley: (smiles)

Teacher: then who will work with Cody?

Mitchel: Cody can work with nick.

Teacher: ok.

Miley: thanks Mitchel.

Mitchel: I have one question?

Miley: ya?

Mitchel: why?

Miley: (looks down) we broke up…

Mitchel: when?

Miley: yesterday…

Mitchel: oh… (Hugs miley) it's going to be ok.

Miley: but I broke up with him… and I think I might have had no reason…

Mitchel: (shocked) you loved him…

Miley: I know…

Nick: (hears and get's really sad and walks out of school)

After school

Kevin: hey, where's nick?

Miley: (leaves the conversation and walks over to Emily and demi)

Cody: I don't know, he wasn't in school today.

Joe: but he was…

Cody: oh... that's weird…

With nick

Nick: (walking in the park) I miss miley… I can't live without her!!

Later that night

Miley: (singing with the radio) it was you and me against the world! And you promised me forever more, was it something that said, was it something that I did, cause I got to know what made me unbeautiful!

Demi: shouldn't it be the other way around? Nick should be singing this…

Miley: (stops) I know…

Demi: you ok?

Miley: ya…

Demi: your mom said you've been singing depressing songs all day and watching depressing movies all day.

Miley: I know…

Demi: why?

Miley: because I miss nick…

Demi: then why don't you go get him back…

Miley: because I already broke his heart… I can't try to fix it… at least like that…

Demi: miley, he loves you as much as you love him right now, and he doesn't want to let you go.

Miley: but I'm trying to let him go…

Demi: why?

Miley: I need to… I had no reason to hurt him... I just have to let him go and move on.

Demi: miley… he needs you, and you need him too.

Miley: maybe I do, but that doesn't mean I should go get him back…

Demi: listen to me miley… you have always said you needed to find the right guy, and you found him! It's nick! he's the right one for… so why don't you stop pretending like you don't need him, you do and you should go get him back, because if you let him slip you aren't getting him back… but right now you are barely hanging on… but you need to grab what you still have left, and that isn't friendship, that's him and you always and forever, don't forget that….

Miley: (looks at her with tears in her eyes)

Demi: just think about what I said… (Walks out)

With nick

Nick: (strumming his guitar)

Kevin: you ok?

Nick: ya… I guess…

Kevin: but if you think about it… love is on it's way. (Walks out)

Nick: (sighs) I hope so…

A week later

Joe: I got you a date!

Nick: what?!

Joe: ya, my friend's little sister is available!

Nick: no Joe, I'm trying to get over miley…

Joe; and this is the perfect way to do that! You are picking her up at 6 tomorrow night! (Walks out)

Nick: (sits down) hope this is worth it…

Next day

Nick: (knocks on the door)

Selena: hi! You must be nick.

Nick: Ya and you must be selena.

Selena: (smiles) ya!

Nick: you ready…?

Selena: yup! (Walks over to his car)

Nick: (opens the door)

Selena: thank you! (Walks in)

Nick: (drives off)

With miley

Miley: (sitting on her front porch on the chair reading)

Nick: (drives into the driveway and get's out)

Miley: (doesn't hear anything)

Nick: (turns around and sees miley) look at her… gorgeous… but over me… (Walks inside)

Miley: (looks up) what? (But doesn't see anything)

At school on Monday

Miley: (walks to her locker)

Nick: (grabs his stuff and goes to another locker)

Mitchel: looks like nick changed lockers…

Miley: of course he did, he doesn't want to be by some one who broke his heart… (Walks away)

Mitchel: 9walks over to nick) hey dude.

Nick: (opens his locker and puts stuff in it)

Mitchel: you have a picture of miley?

Nick: what? No! I threw that away we're over.

Mitchel: then what's that?

Nick: oh… I guess I forgot one… (Grabs it and slowly throws it away)

Selena: (walks up) nick!

Nick: (turns around) selena?

Selena: I didn't know you went here?  
Nick: I didn't know you went here.

Mitchel: who is this?

Nick: selena.

Selena: hi.

Mitchel: nick, how do you know each other?  
Selena: we went on a date Saturday night.

Nick: (looks down)

Mitchel: you did! Huh? (Looks at nick)

Selena: yup! Well got to get to class, bye Nicky! (Walks away)

Mitchel: (looks at nick) Nicky?  
Nick: what? I am over miley now…

Mitchel: no your not.

Nick: I know… I'm not… (Slides down that wall and puts his head in his hand)

Mitchel: (sits next to him) dude, its ok…

Nick: no it's not…

At lunch

Miley: (sitting on the bleachers)

Nick: (walks past with Cody)

Miley: (looking down at a book)

Nick: (looks at her)

Cody: dude.

Nick: sorry. (Walks on)

Miley: (looks up and sees nick leaving the field and sighs)

That night

Joe: so you like selena…?

Nick: as a friend ya…

Joe: ugh! I hoped you wouldn't say that…

Nick: I'm not over miley! And I never will! Miley was my life, actually scratch that, she is my life! And now I don't have her! I can't deal with life or relationships without her! I can't live without her; I'm dieing Joe, because of one special girl that changed my life… I love miley, and always will, because without her, I'm not nick, I'm some kid without a life…

Joe: (looks at him then walks away)

Next day

Joe: can I talk to you miley?

Miley: sure, what is it?  
Joe: you are killing nick!

Miley: sorry… (Looks down)

Joe: (lifts her chin so she's looking at him) sorry isn't going to get nick back is it?

Miley: (looks down)

Joe: he's changed since the break up, and he can't live without you… I try to tell him to move on and make it seem like he can have a life without you… but he still can't handle not being with you…

Miley: I know… (Walks away)

At lunch

Miley: nick?

Nick: (turns around and smiles real big) ya miley?

Miley: can we talk?

Nick: (hopeful) definitely! (Walks with her)

Miley: nick… I'm sorry, but I hate to see you like this… can you do something for me?

Nick: anything miley.

Miley: find some one who deserves you…

Nick: (smile fades) what?

Miley: you promised me that… I love you nick, don't forget that, but I know that some one out there is worthy of you and deserves to be with a great guy like you, and there is, but that's not me… (Kisses his cheek and leaves)

Nick: (looks at her walk away)

Miley: (while walking away tears start to fall without her knowing)

With nick

Nick: (slowly walks into the lunch room)

Joe: hey nick, where were you?

Nick: talking to miley… (His stomach has this ache as soon as he says her name)

Joe: what did she say? (Scared)

Nick: that I should find some one who I deserve…

Joe: (smiles) great!

Nick: and I need to move on…

Joe: so… um…

Nick: I think I'll ask out selena…

Joe; (smiles) great! I think she would like that…

Nick: and Joe?

Joe: ya?

Nick: thanks.

Joe: anything for my little bro.

Nick: (walks over to selena) selena?

Selena: ya nick?

Nick: will you be my girlfriend?  
Selena: (smiles huge) yes! (Hugs him)

Nick: (fake smiles and hugs her back lightly)

With miley

Miley: (sitting on a swing)  
Joe: you did the right thing…

Miley: (looks up with tears running down her face) are you sure? Cause now I feel really crappy…

Joe: (hugs her) now he can have a life, and you can too, you guys can still be friends…

Miley: (shakes her head) no… it's just hard looking at him… (Pulls away from the hug and leaves)

Joe: (sighs) you did the right thing Joe…

With nick

Nick: (sitting next to selena)

Selena: (smiles)

Nick: (fake smiles) thinks: this is for miley; this is what she wanted…

With miley

Miley: just remember I did it for nick; it was the best for both of us… right? It is the best isn't it? Why am I talking to myself??? Ugh!

With nick

Selena: thanks for the date.

Nick: no problem, (about to leave)

Selena: wait!

Nick: ya?

Selena: aren't you going to do something?

Nick: um… what?  
Selena: never mind… (About to walk away)

Nick: (thinks)

Flashback

Nick: (about to walk away)

Miley: nick?

Nick: ya?  
Miley: didn't you forget something?  
Nick: what?  
Miley: um… never mind…

Nick: no what?

Miley: (looks down) it's kind of embarrassing…

Nick: (lifts her head and kisses her) it's not.

Miley: (smiles)

Nick: what?  
Miley: I'll see you tomorrow…

Nick: what?

Miley: bye nick. (Walks inside)

Nick: (confused)

End of flashback

Nick: selena?  
selena: ya?  
Nick: (kisses her cheek)

Selena: (smiles) bye nick. (Walks inside)

Nick: 9walks away) thinking: did I do the right thing? Kissing her? Thinking of miley… I really can't move on like this… I can't do this… but I promised miley… I promised her, and I need to keep that promise to her… hopefully…

Next day

Miley: (sitting on her porch reading)

Nick: (walks outside and starts to mow the lawn)

Miley: 9looks up and sees nick)

Flashback

Nick: (mowing the lawn)

Miley: (walks outside)

Nick: (sees miley)

Miley: (sees nick and smiles)

Nick: (walks over) hi, I didn't know you lived across from me.

Miley: I'm miley.

Nick: nick.

Miley: what school do you go to?

Nick: east Northumberland.

Miley: seriously? So do i!

Nick: why haven't I seen you before? You go to my school, and you are my neighbor!

Miley: (laughs) your funny!

Nick: thanks! (Smiles)

End of flashback

Miley: (sighs and goes into her house)

Nick: (looks up) bye miley…

2 weeks later

Selena: hey Nicky! (Kisses his cheek)

Nick: hey…

Selena: ok! I give up!

Nick: what do you mean?

Selena: I try to get you to do everything! You never end up doing what I expect from some one I like! And you always seem like something's bothering you and you are always sad1 I think we should break up.

Nick: ok…

Selena: ugh! (Stomps off)

Later at night with miley

Miley: (walking along the sidewalk thinking about nick) did I do the right thing by letting go of nick…?

??: no… you didn't…

Miley: (turns around) nick?

Nick: you didn't do the right thing… why did you let me go? And why did you tell me to move on?

Miley: because I hurt you! And you didn't deserve it… you didn't deserve me… (Starts to cry) you deserved so much more than me! I will never be enough than what you deserve to have…

Nick: I never want you to say that again, because you are more than I can ever need! I love you more than anything! And you will always be more than enough for any body…

Miley: but I broke up with you, why do you still care about me? And why are being so nice?

Nick: (get's closer) I could never be mad at the most important person in my life, and the most beautiful girl in this world.

Miley: (smiles a bit) really?

Nick: (wipes her tears) definitely.

Miley: (looks away) really, I don't think you deserve me.

Nick: but you do deserve me, you will always deserve me…

Miley: (looks up at him)

Nick: I love you.

Miley: (smiles)

Nick: I think you're forgetting something.

Miley: what?

Nick: this… (Kisses her)

Miley: (kisses back and wraps her arms around his neck)

Nick: (wraps his arms around her waist and then it starts to rain)

Miley: (pulls away still holding onto his neck)

Nick: we broke up in the rain…

Miley: but now we are back together in the rain. (Hugs him)

Nick: (hugs back)


End file.
